


Lumberjack and Greaser

by InTheArmsofaThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheArmsofaThief/pseuds/InTheArmsofaThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What!” Stiles exclaimed, looking over Derek’s so called costume.  “That looks nothing like me!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumberjack and Greaser

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt where there's a Halloween party and Derek &Stiles go as each other as a joke then they get together. 
> 
> Original Tumblr Post [Here](http://baneofawolf.tumblr.com/post/124812491334/hi-i-really-love-your-fics-on-ao3-and-i-was)

“What!” Stiles exclaimed, looking over Derek’s so called costume.  “That looks nothing like me!”

Derek pulled his shirt away from his stomach and looked at Stiles like he was an idiot.  “This is plaid.  You wear plaid.”

“No,” Stiles rolled his eyes.  “I wear _baggy_ plaid, not tight lumberjack plaid that makes my arms look like a mountain man because I rolled them up.”

“What?” Derek asked, completely lost by Stiles’s commentary.  “Stiles, this is _your shirt_.”

“Exactly!  It’s much too small on you.  And your teeshirt is just plain black.  You should have invested in a graphic tee.”

“I wasn’t buying a dumb shirt from Hot Topic just for this stupid costume.  And I definitely wasn’t wearing one of your tees.  _That_ would have been too tight.” 

Stiles could only assume Derek was remembering the time with Danny and the orange and blue monstrosity that Stiles had had in his closet unworn since middle school.

“You should be wearing an extra-large plaid shirt.  Sleeves rolled down,” Stiles grunted as he grabbed Derek’s sleeves and forcibly unrolled them.  “A studmuffin shirt, or something, because if you’re being me your shirt at least has to be correct to you.”

“What?”

“Because you’re an actual studmuffin,” Stiles said as if he were explaining that peanutbutter was made from peanuts.  “You needed looser jeans, I know you have a pair that aren’t painted onto your ass.  You could have worn those.  And converse.  Like seriously.  You’re rich, this is an easy costume, and everything minus the studmuffin shirt is something you might actually wear on a normal day.”  Stiles grabbed for his hair gel and pushed Derek to sit down on his bed.  “Now hold still while I fix your hair.”

“What about you?” Derek snapped defensively, batting Stiles’s prodding hands away.  “You look like some twink version of Danny Zuko!”

“Hey, my costume is _awesome_ , okay,” Stiles protested, ignoring Derek’s feeble attempts at batting him away.  “I’m wearing a dirty white wife beater with a little bit of fake blood on it, Malia’s jeans to give that painted on look, and Allison’s leather jacket since I would swim in yours.  Like, your jackets are big on you, and my shoulders are just not that broad.  Plus, be honest, you do do the greaser hairstyle.”

“No I don’t,” Derek grumbled.

Stiles stepped back after patting him on the cheek.  “Yes you do.  All done.  Now that’s my hairstyle.”  Stiles grinned as he looked Derek up and down, trying to ignore the way his stomach fluttered at having just raced his hands through Derek’s hair or the way Derek was still sitting on his bed like it was no big deal. 

Twenty-three and still a coward, Stiles thought mulishly before shaking his head to clear it of the Derek Hale based fantasies creeping up.   

“Why am I even doing this again?” Derek asked with resigned annoyance as he stood up.

“Because otherwise Lydia would kill you,” Stiles grinned with extra cheer.  “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

Derek sighed heavily but Stiles knew he actually enjoyed the way the pack had come together over the years.  It would never be the family dynamic he once had, but the friendships were strong and everyone relied on each other.  Stiles himself was probably the closest to Derek now, Kira a close second.  And for all his grumbling, Stiles knew that Derek cared. 

They reached Lydia and Malia’s apartment, Derek having picked Stiles up (with the detour to fix his costume the best Stiles could) because Derek knew Stiles was planning on getting drunk.  It was Halloween after all.  It didn’t take long for them to get separated in the crowd of Lydia’s friends.  Three beers in and Stiles found himself staring at Derek from afar. 

“He looks good as a lumberjack,” Lydia said, sliding up next to stiles with a solo cup in her hand.  One of Lydia’s sorority sisters from undergrad was laughing and shamelessly groping the exposed forearm because Derek rolled up his sleeves again. 

“He’s looks better as me than I do,” Stiles grumbled into the bottleneck of his Coors. 

“Oh, were you supposed to be each other?” Lydia laughed before running her nails over the lapel of Allison’s jacket.  “And here I thought you were going for some androgynous greaser.”  Lydia patted his chest less than gently with a wry smirk.  “You know, if you convinced him to put on your clothes you can probably convince him to take them off.”

“Lydia!”

“I’m just saying,” she shrugged before sipping her drink with a wink.  “You might want to get a start on it.  Jessica is relentless.”  With that Lydia walked away and wrapped her arm around her new boyfriend, the same chiseled jaw perfect build body type as all the other guys she left in her wake. 

Stiles downed the rest of his beer and went over to Derek.  “Rolling the sleeves up ruins the costume,” Stiles quipped.

“Wearing female clothing ruins the costume,” Derek snarked back. 

“Wait, what’s the costume supposed to be?” Jessica asked. 

“Each other,” Stiles said at the same time Derek said, “Him.” 

“Oh,” the girl said, looking between the two of them suspiciously.  “Sorry.  Are you…?” Jessica trailed off, waiving her hand between the two of them. Derek looked at her and quirked his eyebrow.  “Never mind.  You just looked at each other really…” she made a weird motion with her hands like she was squishing a balloon.  Jessica looked between them again and rolled her eyes.  “I’m gonna go.”

“Bye,” Derek said with an absent nod.  “So how drunk are you?”

“Drunk enough to make stupid decisions but sober enough to know they’re worth the risk,” Stiles answered, the words rolling off his tongue as he stared Derek in the eye. 

“Well that sounds like you’re going to end up with a broken arm,” Derek said with a smug sip of his soda.  Stiles knew the solo cup didn’t have anything other than Sprite in it. 

“Shut up.  Why are you wearing my shirt?”

“What?” Derek asked, pulling the plaid away from his body.  “You picked the costume.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said defensively, crossing his arms, “but why did you agree?  And then why _wear my shirt_ instead of just getting your own?”

Derek looked up in stupor.  “I-I…” He blinked, looked away awkwardly, and shrugged.  “It’s soft and smells like you.”

Stiles nearly bit his tongue.  “You _like_ that it smells like me!” 

Derek gave him a wild eye look, glancing round like everyone was listening.  Which, to be fair, at least a quarter of the party guests were werewolves with super hearing. 

“What was that reaction!?” Stiles flailed.  “Are you ashamed to like how I smell?” 

“Stiles,” Derek whined, honest to god _whined_.  Derek grabbed Stiles’s elbow and dragged him over to the back room.  “Please don’t do this to me.”

“Do what?” Stiles sputtered. 

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, okay?  If you want me to stop, I will, but I didn’t think you minded.”

“Whoa, wait, what?”  Stiles smacked Derek’s arm in frustration.  “Minded _what_?  You still haven’t answered my questions!?”

Derek thunked his head back against the wall of coats.  “You – I – I don’t,” Derek tapered off, still searching for words.  Stiles had never seen him so flustered before.  “I’m… attracted to you,” Derek finally said, not looking Stiles in the eye.

Stiles felt his cheeks burn.  The words were so straightforward and not at all what Stiles was expecting – granted, he wasn’t sure _what_ he was expecting – that Stiles was lost for reaction. 

“Okay,” Derek said awkwardly, pushing off the wall and heading back to the party.  “This has been fun.”

“No!” Stiles yelled, darting out and stumbling over his own feet to stop Derek.  “Wait.  What?  Hold up.  You _like_ me?”

“I just said that, Stiles.”

“Since when!?” Stiles yelped.  “Because the last I check I was the only one harboring a secret crush.”

Derek blinked and looked at Stiles.  “Say that again.”

“No.”  Stiles jumped, like all out actually _jumped_ , and flung his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him into a fumbling kiss. 

“Okay.  Okay, you’re drunk,” Derek said as he tried to push Stiles away. 

“Nope.  Not even,” Stiles said, darting back in.  He had a taste of Derek’s lips and he needed more.  “We’re making out,” he said in the brief moments between kisses.  “We’re doing this.”

Stiles began kissing Derek fervently, moaning a bit when Derek’s hands started to creep up under his shirt.  He needed more of this.  All of it.  He rolled his hips without any real thought other than the need to be closer, impossibly close. 

There was a creek of a door and then a quick slam.  Stiles and Derek jumped apart.  Lydia could be heard yelling that Kira and Scott owed her fifty bucks. 

“Jesus Christ,” Derek muttered.

“We have great friends,” Stiles agreed.

They stared at each other for a few moments, taking in each other’s rumpled appearances and kiss swollen lips. 

“Eh, fuck ‘em,” Stiles said.  “You look stupid hot in my clothes.  Fucking lumberjack.”  He grabbed at the waistband of Derek’s jeans and tugged.  “Let’s get down and dirty in the coat room.”

Derek groaned, stepping closer.  “You’re going to be the death of me.” 

“If you die on Halloween you might become a ghost.”

“Shut up.  Just, shut up,” Derek huffed, leaning in for another kiss.  He slid his hands down Stiles’s back and ass and grabbed his thighs.  Stiles jumped and wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist.  It was going to be a fun night.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> [FIND ME ON TUMBLR](http://www.inthearmsofathief.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also! I'm made a webseries about werewolves! [The Werewolf Diaries](http://www.youtube.com/c/amyberserk)


End file.
